MK11
}} The MK-11 is an American Designated Marksman Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 3 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History The United States Special Operations Command (US SOCOM) took interest in the Stoner SR-25, which was a scaled-up version of the AR-15 chambered in 7.62x51mm, particularly for its high magazine capacity and faster engagement time compared to bolt-action rifles. After some modifications, SOCOM adopted the SR-25 as the Mk 11 Mod 0 in May 2000. Changes included a shorter 20 in (510 mm) barrel that could fire M118 and M118LR 7.62×51mm NATO rounds and had a quick detachable sound suppressor mount. An 11.35 in (288 mm) free-floating handguard rail system allowed for mounting accessories. Flip-up front sights and adjustable backup iron sights were added, and an M16A2 stock and pistol grip were used. SOCOM plans to entirely replace the MK11 with the SCAR MK. 20 Mod. 0 SSR by 2017 and the USMC started replacing the MK11 with the Knight's Armament M110 SASS, which is very similar (the M110, in turn, will be replaced by the M110A1 CSASS, a modified HK G28, which is, in turn, a modified MR308, which is the civilian version of the HK 417). In-Game ''General Information The MK-11 is the first DMR unlocked. It sports high damage - always being a three-shot-kill (3SK) to the torso and limbs and a 2SK to the head at any given range, even when equipped with the regular suppressor. Muzzle velocity and bullet drop are also good for its class. It has a low rate of fire (RoF) of 330 RPM. Compared to other weapons it is quite slow, but in its class, it's one of the faster-firing DMRs available. One thing to note is that given the MK-11's low RoF, it is easy to oversample the RoF of the weapon, meaning when spammed, there will be a delay between shots. Therefore, a user has to make sure they do not click faster than the weapon can fire. Magazine capacity is good for its class, on par with the SKS, at 20+1 rounds. Reload times are also good, and given the good capacity and low RoF, reloading is less frequent. The MK-11 has low vertical recoil. Even when fired quickly, the MK-11 is able to place shots in a tight grouping. It also has a high suppression value, which allows the user to disorient enemies they engage against, especially those using long-ranged weaponry who heavily rely on accuracy. Usage & Tactics The MK-11 is very effective at medium to long range thanks to its high damage, high muzzle velocity and low recoil. It can take out snipers quite well and its suppression effects are as high as the M60. The MK-11 is a good choice for long range marksmanship if the player doesn't quite prefer the sniper rifles in-game. However, at extremely long range (+600 studs), the MK-11 will be outclassed by sniper rifles because of its lower accuracy compared to them. In Close Quarters Combat (CQC), the MK-11 is outgunned by most weapons in Phantom Forces. Its low RoF and the trigger delay makes make it impractical for this situation, unless that the user is very skilled with this weapon or has some luck with getting a weakened enemy who has low HP. Having a sidearm like the Serbu Shotgun or a machine pistol is highly recommended while using this weapon, as such sidearms will make up for the MK-11's poor CQC performance. Attachments that increase the MK-11's aiming stability and accuracy are best for the MK-11. These include the Stubby Grip, the Angled Grip, the Muzzle Brake for the MK-11's mostly vertical recoil, and any of the lasers. High zoom optics like the ACOG help out at long range to aid the user in landing shots quickly and accurately. The fact that the weapon cannot one-shot headshot enemies and still has a lower fire rate than say, the M9, dissuades some people because it is difficult to reach the optimal firing rate and is incapable of inflicting a one-shot headshot on enemies with full health and having the instant kill, like the SCAR-SSR or SVU. Still, its main advantages over the One-Shot-Headshot DMRs are its higher maximum rate of fire and much lower recoil, allowing follow-up shots to be put out quicker and more accurately compared to the former two guns, where the firerate caps and recoil slow down the speed and accuracy at which follow-up shots are fired. Conclusion The MK-11, considering the aforementioned flaws, manages to stay useful because of its accuracy, low bullet drop, and a powerful suppression thanks to its 7.62x51mm cartridge, which can disorient enemies with the screen shake. This combination of traits can make the MK-11 an effective anti-sniper/sharpshooter weapon, capable of supporting teammates by forcing enemies to take cover from damage which they can't return and fighting snipers on a surprisingly level playing field. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Mild recoil. * Good recoil recovery speed. * High damage. * Common ammunition type. * Fast reload time. Cons: * Low ammunition reserve. * Low overall RoF. * Easy to spam faster than the firecap - causes 'jamming'. Trivia * The MK-11 in-game is the MK11 Mod 0. * Using anti-recoil attachments will result in barely any recoil, even or equal to an M16A4 or AN-94, depending on the attachment setup. * The default sights are actually the backup iron sights of the weapon in real life. So, it quite resembles the Canted Iron Sights attachment. * This was the first marksman rifle added into the game, and most players agreed that this weapon was incredibly underpowered in the Alpha. * In the early days of Phantom Forces Alpha, moving even a little bit with the MK-11 would cause its iron sights to move side to side, enough to block the actual target the user was trying to kill. Many considered this as the whole reason no one wanted to try using the MK-11. * The MK-11's penetration value was originally at an insane 17 studs. This was a typo that has now been fixed. * Adding any suppressor will not decrease the shots-to-kill (STK) for the MK-11. * The MK-11 reload animation is similar to the AR-15 family. The only difference is the empty reload where the player pushes the bolt release and then pulls the charging handle after inserting a new magazine. * The MK-11 or SR-25, is based loosely on the original AR-10, that was trialed to replace the M1 Garand then in service with the United States Army, but lost out to the M14 in field trials. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Designated Marksman Rifles